


Positif

by Misty1024



Series: Costume [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Son regard était rivé sur le test.Sur le petit plus apparaissant dessus...Et la réalité semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Costume [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982636
Kudos: 4





	1. Positif

Parfois, il y a tellement de choses qui se déroulent dans notre esprit qu’on finit par en oublier certaines.

Généralement, ce n’est pas très grave, juste un livre posé dans le bus et jamais récupéré, ou alors un rendez-vous auquel on arrive en retard.

Mais il arrive que, quand les choses dans notre esprit sont conséquentes, on en vienne à ne plus penser à des choses cruciales.

Ou alors était-ce simplement qu’elle avait voulu se pousser à oublier à jamais cette pensée ?

Cela faisait un peu plus d’un mois que son calvaire avait commencé, et bientôt trente jours qu’il avait pris fin… Enfin si on ne pensait pas aux séquelles.

Toujours était-il qu’elle s’était réveillée en pleine nuit, avec une forte envie de vomir. Elle s’était donc rendue aux toilettes en vitesse, pensant au premier abord à une simple maladie, mais une fois un peu plus réveillée…

Disons qu’elle avait mis l’arrêt de ses règles sur le dos de son stress. Mais… C’était surtout parce qu’elle ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité.

Parce qu’elle voulait que ce soit terminé… Même si elle savait qu’elle n’en était pas remise, que le moindre contact lui rappelait ce qu’ _il_ avait fait, qu’elle ne supportait plus le surnom que Chat lui avait donné, et que ses nuits étaient toujours hantées par _son_ regard… Elle ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité.

Et pourtant elle le devait.

Ainsi, face à son miroir, la peau aussi pâle qu’il y a un mois et des cernes creusant sa peau, elle réfléchissait. Ce n’était pas possible, pas vrai ? Mais il semblait qu’il n’y ait que cela pour tout expliquer.

Son corps entier tremblait, mais elle parvenait à se tenir debout. Non, elle ne voulait pas craquer, ce n’était sûrement pas ça… Mais elle voulait tout de même en être sûre. Alors, sans alerter qui que ce soit, elle retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa son argent de poche, et se transforma avant même d’avoir réveillé Tikki.

Après ça, elle parcourut les toits en recherche d’une pharmacie ouverte de nuit. Quand elle trouva enfin, elle entra sans plus attendre. Elle sentait son corps trembler alors que son regard parcourait les rayons pour trouver ce qui l’intéressait.

– Ladybug ?

Elle se tourna vers la pharmacienne, surprise, avant de se rendre compte qu’elle avait oublié de se dé-transformer. Elle pensa avec amertume qu’au moins, elle n’aurait pas à subir des questions par rapport à son âge…Quoique les gens se doutaient souvent que l’héroïne de Paris n’était qu’une adolescente.

La jeune fille ne trouva pas la force de répondre quoi que ce soit, et se contenta d’un sourire forcé, avant de se rendre au rayon maternité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un test de grossesse, cependant, elle prit une bonne minute avant de se décider à l’attraper. Elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir savoir la vérité…

Une fois la boîte dans une main et son argent de poche dans l’autre, elle se rendit à la caisse. Elle posa son achat et le compte exact sur le comptoir, toujours silencieuse. La dame observa la boîte, puis Ladybug, qui tremblait toujours légèrement, et dont la pâleur rivalisait avec les murs blancs du bâtiment.

– Vous allez bien ?

Elle avait posé la question tout en scannant le code barre. L’héroïne ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de souffler.

– Non. Mais ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas.

Puis, sans un mot supplémentaire, elle avait attrapé la boîte et s’était enfuie, pour ne pas laisser plus de temps à la pharmacienne d’analyser la situation.

Elle s’était baladée quelques instants dans la nuit, avant de rentrer chez elle et de se dé-transformer, laissant évidemment Tikki apparaître.

– Marinette ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu ne te transformes pas sans me réveiller, d’habitude…

Elle s’arrêta cependant de parler en voyant ce que sa porteuse tenait fermement dans sa main.

– Ma-

– Je reviens, Tikki.

Et elle s’était levée, puis rendue aux toilettes. Évidemment, elle prit plus d’une dizaine de minutes avant d’arriver à uriner sur le test, le stress la bloquant complètement. Après ça, elle retourna à sa chambre pour attendre que le résultat s’affiche.

Même s’il ne fallait attendre que trois minutes, elle n’osa pas regarder. Tikki ne savait pas quoi dire à sa porteuse, elle se contentait donc de patienter avec elle.

La jeune fille était plutôt calme, à vrai dire. Parce que ce n’était pas possible que ce soit ça. Comment pourrait-elle l’expliquer à ses parents ? Après tout, ils n’étaient même pas au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé, se demandant toujours où était leur ami, porté disparu depuis le châtiment fournit par Chat Noir.

Et pire : Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça ?

Et puis elle était Ladybug, l’héroïne de la chance, alors…

Alors elle ouvrit les yeux…

Puis les ferma immédiatement, à peine le résultat avait atteint sa rétine.

Un plus…Il y avait un plus sur le test…

Des larmes commencèrent à se former, puis à couler. Elle était prise au dépourvu…Qu’avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça ? Elle pensait que c’était fini depuis qu’ _il_ était mort, mais non !

Évidemment, non…

– _Marinette Dupain-Cheng…Je suis le Papillon…_

Sa voix la surprit, mais pas plus que le fait qu’il ait utilisé son nom réel.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

– _T’aider…Je peux te donner le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour changer les choses._

Un rire amer s’échappa de ses lèvres.

– Vraiment ? Et en échange des Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, c’est ça ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

– _Non. Sans contre-partie._

Elle ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse, définitivement.

– Vraiment ?

– _Oui. Je ne veux pas akumatiser quelqu’un sur de telles bases…_ _Même si c’est toi, Ladybug._

La jeune fille regarda sa Kwami, qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

– Vous seriez prêt à abandonner la connaissance de mon identité, ainsi que celle de Chat Noir…Juste pour m’aider ?

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus long.

– _La seule chose qui m’importe, c’est le bonheur de mon fils…Et son bonheur dépend du tien. Alors oui._

– Dans ce cas…J’accepte.

Tikki fut choquée de la voir accepter. Une fumée violette entoura la jeune fille, et son corps se couvrit du même costume que celui qu’elle portait en étant Ladybug, à l’exception près qu’un retourneur de temps était accroché à son cou.

– Buguinette…Tu vas-

Elle se tourna vers la voix, Chat Noir était là, son regard passant de sa partenaire transformée, au Kwami à ses côtés.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Chat ?

– Tu…Certaines personnes ont signalé ta présence dehors dans la nuit, alors…Je me suis posé la question du pourquoi…Mais…

Elle sourit simplement, puis s’avança vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. C’était le premier contact qu’elle initiait depuis bien longtemps.

– Je vais tout réparer, chaton.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit tourner son retourneur de temps, avant de disparaître, laissant le héros noir seul, face à Tikki…et pouvant à présent remarquer le test positif sur le lit.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait sur un toit. Elle était quelque peu désorientée, cependant, sa mission était toujours encrée dans sa tête. Son regard parcourut les alentours, et elle remarqua une tache rouge se projetant à l’aide de son yo-yo.

– Ladybug !

Son cri avait suffi à l’alerter, et à la faire se retourner. Cependant, l’akumatisée continua sa route, et attrapa le bras de son double. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard perdu.

– Ne rentre pas…

Les boucles d’oreilles de l’héroïne au costume presque entièrement rouge sonnèrent, et elle tenta de se dégager, cependant, l’autre resserra sa poigne.

– Je t’en prie…

– Mais…Je vais me dé-trans-

– Alors pas dans ta chambre ! Ailleurs ! Je t’en prie, ne rentre pas !

Sa voix tremblait et se brisait, mais elle n’en avait que faire.

– Pourquoi ? Et qui es-tu ?

À ce moment, un masque à l’effigie du Papillon se posa sur les yeux de la voyageuse temporelle, et une voix retentit dans sa tête.

– _Tu viens du futur ? Alors aide-moi à prendre son Mira-_

– Non ! Je ne suis pas là pour t’aider à ça. Tu as accepté de m’envoyer ici sans contre-partie ! Pour que je tienne, pour le bonheur de ton fils. Alors arrête !

Évidemment, sa réaction surprit les deux personnes l’ayant entendue.

– Ladybug…Je t’en prie…Ne rentre pas…

Le regard de l’héroïne oscilla alors qu’elle essayait d’analyser la situation. L’akumatisée avait un regard suppliant et des larmes dans les yeux…

Cependant, alors que Ladybug s’apprêtait à accepter, l’akumatisée disparut brusquement.

Ladybug fixa alors le vide à côté d’elle, perdue, puis rentra chez elle…Manquant totalement l’héroïne bleu clair à l’horizon, des larmes dans les yeux, et soufflant un « Je suis désolée… ».


	2. Fin alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Bunnix n'était pas intervenue ?

Cependant, alors que Ladybug s’apprêtait à accepter, une main noire se saisit du retourne-temps et le brisa aussitôt.

– J’ai cru comprendre que tu étais avec une akumatisée, Ma Lady !

Lança la voix de Chat Noir.

Si le premier réflexe de l’akumatisée fut de tenter d’attraper l’insecte, tout en soufflant.

– Non…Non !

Elle se figea dès que le surnom franchit les lèvres du héros noir.

Une fumée violette ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, laissant une Marinette désorientée là où l’akumatisée s’était trouvée.

– Marinette ?

Évidemment, le héros noir était surpris, mais…Ladybug l’était encore plus. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que son regard était posé sur l’héroïne.

– Ladybug… ?

Les deux s’observèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que des larmes ne se forment dans ceux de Marinette.

– Oh mon dieu…Ton costume…Tu…Tu…

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les boucles d’oreilles de Ladybug sonnèrent une fois supplémentaire.

– Bon…Eh bien je dois y aller, moi.

Elle était plutôt déconcertée, mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son identité.

– NON !

La voix de Marinette l’avait arrêtée dans son élan.

– Non…Je t’en prie…Ne rentre pas…

– Je…Je peux revenir, mais il faut que je rentre, là…Mes parents m’attendent. Et je vais me dé-transformer. Le combat contre Ecri-vin a été plus long que prévu, et…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant le visage de Marinette.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– C’est aujourd’hui…Non…Non, non, non. Tu…Tu ne vas pas rentrer, je te l’interdis ! Si tu rentres…Si tu rentres…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, puis lança.

– Chat Noir, retourne-toi. Maintenant.

– H-Hein ?

– Ladybug va se dé-transformer.

– Et toi ? Tu vas la voir…

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– Ce n’est pas grave. Je disparaîtrais quand j’aurais fini ce que j’ai à faire, de toute manière.

– Comment ça, Princesse ? Ma Lady, tu sais ce qu’elle raconte ?

Marinette fit un pas en arrière à l’entente du surnom, ce qui arracha un regard inquiet aux deux.

– Je connais déjà son identité, donc c’est pas grave, vite, demi-tour !

Le blond finit par obéir, tandis que le costume de Ladybug disparaissait. Ainsi, Marinette se retrouvait face à elle-même…même si elles étaient définitivement différenciables.

En effet, l’une était en moins bon état que l’autre, sans aucun doute.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Questionna la Ladybug fraîchement dé-transformée, tandis qu’elle donnait un cookie à Tikki.

L’autre détourna le regard et souffla.

– Tu ne préfères pas savoir…Juste…Tu peux me promettre de ne pas rentrer ?

– Mais…mes parents m’attendent. Je ne peux pas fuguer !

– Je ne te demande pas ça…Tu…Sinon, dé-transformes toi dehors avant de rentrer !

Il y eut un court silence.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Évidemment, il n’y eut aucune réponse, cette fois. La jeune fille venant du futur contentait de fixer ses mains, qui étaient toujours là : Elle ne disparaissait pas.

Une nausée la prit de court et elle finit par vomir à côté d’elle, avant de souffler.

– Génial…

Sa tête lui tournait, et elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, il fallait qu’elle change le cours des choses, quoi qu’il advienne. Quand Tikki eut enfin fini son cookie, elle ne prononça qu’un mot pour le signifier à sa porteuse, qui se transforma vite.

Chat Noir se retourna alors, après avoir entendu la formule de dé-transformation.

– Marinette, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Ma Lady rentre chez…

– Arrête !

– H-Hein ?

La jeune fille tremblait, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Tu…Tu peux arrêter avec ce surnom tant que je suis là ? S’il te plaît…

– Oh, euh…Oui, pardon. Mais…Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, tu étais en pleine forme aujourd’hui…

Marinette lâcha un rire amer, avant de répondre.

– Actuellement, je vais toujours bien. Ce soir, j’en dirais pas autant. Et un mois et quelques…Eh bien tu as ça face à toi.

– Comment ça… ? Tu…Viens du futur ?

À ce moment, des bruits d’effort résonnèrent, puis la tête d’Alya apparut. Elle était en train d’escalader l’échelle de secours pour rejoindre les héros.

– Mari ? Qu’est-ce que tu…Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

Elle se rua sur sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais cette dernière eut un brusque mouvement de recul, qui l’arrêta. Après ça, la jeune fille soupira, puis secoua la tête.

– Non. Mais…

Elle claqua la langue.

– J’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne disparais pas ! Si…Si Ladybug ne rentre pas, alors… _Il_ n’est pas censé la voir…Et…Je…Oh, je sais ! Alya…

La brune la regarda, perplexe.

– Oui ?

– Je peux te demander une faveur ?

– Bien sûr…Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Marinette prit une grande inspiration.

– Tu peux t’arranger pour que l’homme qu’il y a dans ma chambre s’en aille ?

– Il y a quelqu’un dans ta chambre ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

– Un ami de mes parents…Et…Officiellement pour me dire bonjour…Officieusement…J’en ai aucune idée. Enfin…S’il te plaît…

La blogueuse hocha la tête en voyant l’air de son amie, mais répondit.

– Par contre, je ne sais pas comment descendre, genre j’ai réussi à monter, mais-

– Chaton, tu veux bien l’aider ?

C’était Ladybug qui avait parlé. Le héros hésita, mais finit par accepter, et les deux partirent, laissant l’héroïne et sa forme civile ensemble.

– Donc…Tu veux bien m’expliquer la situation plus en détail, maintenant qu’il n’y a que nous deux ?

Marinette resta pensive un moment avant de dire.

– Après l’attaque, je suis rentrée et me suis dé-transformée dans ma chambre. Sauf qu’ _il_ était là. Et il a pris une vidéo de ma dé-transformation. Après ça…Il m’a fait du chantage.

– Qui c’est « Il » ? Et…Il t’a fait du chantage pour quoi ?

– Qui ne veux-tu pas qu’ _il_ soit ? Et il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Ladybug réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre.

– Thomas…Honnêtement, ce serait le pire sur qui tomber.

– Eh bien c’est _lui_ …

Elles n’échangèrent aucun mot pendant une minute, puis Marinette finit par lancer.

– Tu veux bien me promettre un truc ?

– Oui ?

– Ne rentre pas avant que je disparaisse. Et si un jour _il_ venait à te faire du chantage, résiste. Parles-en à Adrien, Alya, Nino, papa ou maman, mais n’obéis pas.

Ladybug resta silencieuse un moment, puis répondit.

– Je le promets.

Elles restèrent alors assises en silence, jusqu’à que Marinette ne s’efface doucement. Après ça, Ladybug rentra chez elle, se dé-transformant discrètement sur son balcon, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre déserte.

Sa fin de journée se passa normalement…Mais les paroles de sa elle du futur la perturbait toujours…Qu’est-ce qu’elle ne voulait pas savoir ?

—

Le lendemain, cette pensée était toujours dans sa tête, alors qu’elle était assise à sa table, en avance, et tapant son stylo sur son bureau, en pleine réflexion.

– Mari, ça va ?

Elle jeta un regard à Alya, avant de soupirer.

– Non…Oui, je sais pas…

Ces paroles interpellèrent Adrien, qui se souvenait toujours du « Actuellement, je vais toujours bien. Ce soir, j’en dirais pas autant. » qu’avait lancé la Marinette du futur la veille.

– Il s’est passé un truc ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne bégaya même pas lorsqu’elle répondit.

– Oui…C’était bizarre…Ladybug est venue me parler d’un truc…D’ailleurs, tu l’as vue, non, Alya ?

– Oh, tu parles d’hier ? J’ai discuté un peu avec Chat, et il m’a dit que c’était toi qui venait du futur, c’est super stylé !

Marinette secoua la tête.

– Non…Tu…Bordel, Alya, tu as vu l’état dans lequel elle, non, dans lequel j’étais ? J’ai jamais été dans cet état, elle…Elle a insisté en disant que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais elle t’as évitée quand tu as voulu la prendre dans tes bras, était plus pâle que je ne l’ai jamais été, et je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de son état, mais elle a carrément vomi. Je…Qu’est-ce qu’elle m’a fait éviter ? Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé hier soir ?

À ce moment, Adrien eut une révélation : Il avait réfléchi toute la soirée à la raison pour laquelle Marinette voulait arrêter _Ladybug_. Mais il avait évité la plus crédible. Alya eut l’air de penser la même chose que lui, vu qu’elle lâcha.

– Oui, j’ai vu. Mais toi, tu n’étais pas là aux dernières nouvelles.

– Je…

Elle soupira.

– Elle m’a dit de me confier à vous si Thomas venait à faire quelque chose un jour…Mais je crois que ça valait surtout sur quand je vais vraiment mal. Je…Je me doute que tu as compris, Alya…

– J’ai compris aussi, Princesse.

Le blond avait lancé ça, et la fille avait laissé tomber sa tête sur sa table, avant de grogner.

– Voilà, il est là, le souci. Elle, non, je n’ai pas été discrète. Au point que les deux seules personnes, hormis moi, qui étaient là ont compris. Qu’est-ce qui…Qu’est-ce qui aurait pu me pousser à me foutre des identités secrètes ?

Personne ne répondit, et Marinette avait des larmes dans les yeux alors qu’elle lâcha.

– Non…Faut que j’arrête de nier…Je sais ce qu’il a fait…ça crève les yeux ! Même Nino a remarqué les regards qu’il me lance…Alors s’il a eu de quoi…de quoi me faire chanter, alors…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase, en fixant le tableau. Heureusement, seuls eux trois étaient dans la pièce.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de piger pourquoi elle a vomi. Je…

Elle finit par éclater en sanglots.

– Merde. Elle…Elle m’a empêchée de…de me faire violer…Elle m’a empêchée de…De…de tomber enceinte de cet enfoiré ! Mais…Elle a vécu tout ça…

Elle renifla bruyamment, alors qu’Alya tentait de la réconforter.

– Bordel, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle préférait que je ne sache pas…ça…ça va être dur de vivre avec ça…

**Author's Note:**

> Il est possible que je fasse une partie sur la timeline où Marinette n'a pas été akumatisée. J'ai envie de le faire, mais je n'ai juste pas les idées, donc...


End file.
